fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Daemon
Arc of Daemon (Deemon no Ko, デーモンの弧) is a type of combination between Requip, and Take Over Magic. It allows the caster to transform into an extremely powerful demon like being that has massive amounts of power. Description The user of this magic is granted an arsenal of preset transformation forms that grants the caster significant power boosts and magics that is on the level of a Wizard Saint. The different transformations feature magics that is exclusive to that type of transformation. The magics, forms and equipment that is given to the caster during each spell varies completely from the different sets; but are none the less immensly powerful. There are two things that are in common to every transformation: A third eye in the forhead which lets the user obtain more information and perceive things quicker than normal mages, and the fact that they are all capable of flying while in the forms. Transformations Peyrite: Demon of Purgatory When the caster enters the Peyrite form, also known as 'Demon of Purgatory'; they gain the ability to control both light and darkness to an extreme extent, in other words; extreme forms of Light and Darkness Magic. The caster will gain black fur at certain spots around the body like the hands, legs and torso sides; they will also gain black marks around the body which have a form of Jutsu Shiki and Nullification Magic which absorbs most, but not all of the incoming magic attacks. This is with exception of attacks that are a hybrid of physical and magical, for an example: hurling a rock towards the caster with magic.The caster's hair will become dark and grow to quite a large extent, aswell as making something which appears to be black feathers appear. The clothes that the caster will gain in this form are primarily red with a few hints of black and golden colors at his belt. He has a long, red sash which seems to be floating a bit over his head with the two ends going in underneath each of his arms. He also wears a skirt-like garment which has a longer sleeve down the right leg than the left one, and is held up by a black belt that has a golden buckle and hinges. Darion: Demon of Pride When the caster enters the Darion form, also known as 'Demon of Pride'; they gain the ability to manipulate the space around them, opening gates which will teleport anything touching the gate to another linked gate, and teleportation. Allowing them to be near un-touchable, and thus capable of tricking multiple enemies into beating themselves up without risking the caster. In other words, while in this form, the caster becomes capable of using Teleportation and Gate Magic. The caster's hair will become slightly darken red color and become longer. The caster will also grow golden horns out on the sides of the head that point upwards toward the sky. The caster will be given a plain grey rope with golden armor around areas like the top torso, shoulders, hands, knees, waist and side legs. The will also be given a long black sash which seems to be hovering over the head of the caster with the two ends going down and under the caster's arms. Out from the grey robe and under the golden belt comes another black rope that covers the sides and back of the caster's legs. The inside of this cloth seems to be astronomical as it is similar to the night sky. '''Astaroth: Demon of Wrath '''When the caster enters the Astaroth form, also know as 'Demon of Wrath'; they gain the ability to move at a blinding speed and look into the future. The caster will also become able to use extreme Fire Magic, Explosion Magic, Sword Magic, and Lightning Magic. All of which allow him to become extremely powerful in almost any combat situation that he may find himself in. While in this form, the user's hair will become more orange and become longer as it starts looking like snakes, to a certain extent. The user will gain dark orange scales around certain edges on the body, aswell as gaining a black sign on the stomach. The scales will make the user's body more resistant to magical fire and heat, though not completely. Though in the situation that he comes in contact with normal fire, the scales will absorb it and produce Eternano that will refill his magic. The caster will also get a golden necklace around his neck which hangs freely for the most part. He has white sashes tied around both his arms which is then further secured with some sort of golden garment. Below the waist, theres half of a black rope with a few white stripes on it hanging freely, which is secured with a white and gold belt. Behind his back is a what seems to be a longtail dragon made out of lightning. This dragon will only become active when the caster commands it to do something. Because the dragon is made out of lightning, it is invincible, but it can only deal electric damage. It also lack the ability to see, which is why the caster will have to "see" for it. When entering this form, the caster will gain a big dual edged blade that has black edges, white surface and a few gold tints around it. The sword is said to be able to cut through anything as if it was hot butter, and is capable of extending the caster's magical abilities. '''Agares: Demon of Gluttony '''When the caster enters the Agares form, also known as 'Demon of Gluttony'; they take the form of a tiny, devil looking imp with a tail and an giant hand, which is far out of proportion of the actual body of the caster. In this form, the caster becomes able to use Extraction Magic and Eater Magic. The arm allows the caster to grab onto absolutely anything, as if it was a physical and solid object. This even goes for things such as shadow, light, magic, fire and etc. The caster's hair will become short and dark red/purple which is worn in a messy style. The caster's ears will be moved up to the hair section and be covered in fur while poking out. Parts of the caster's body will be covered in black fur and dark shadows; these areas are the feet, arms and tail. The caster will also gain a purple, black and gold circle with golden flame garnments hanging on it. The circle is fixated and levitating at the back area of the caster's neck. The caster will have a white sash going across the body from shoulder to hip, have a yellow / light-orange half robe pants and a white back cloak which starts at the waist and goes all the way down to the feet height. This is all secured with a belt that has white surface and black and golden outlines and a golden buckle. The user will also gain several golden garments, like long and short necklaces and ear rings. The caster will also have a purple sign appear on the side of his right eye. Dantalion.png|The Demon of Pride Sinbad in Full Djinn Equip-Focalor.png|The Demon of Purgatory Agares DE anime.png|The Demon of Gluttony Astaroth DE anime.png|The Demon of Wrath Category:TheOMGman Category:Ancient Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Magic and Abilities